You cured my heart
by ImaCookieMonsterHehe
Summary: It all starts with one girl and her life. One day a Black Veil Brides Concert is held, Scarletti goes to see her idol perform. Little did she know her idol who is THE Andy Six  /Biersack  wants to help her forget it. Can Scarletti let him in to love her?
1. My Realization

_**I pulled up to the venue, surprised at how early I had come. Few people were there once I had gone in but thankfully there was enough space at the front to fit me in. I squeezed through some people and got to the front. Now I just have to wait for the concert to start. After at least 10 miniutes of waiting an eruption of screams came from the crowd. I looked around trying to find the source of it all, then I caught it. Andy six had run on stage and the rest of the band had followed. **_

_**Andy- "Hey everyone, are you ready for an amazing time!" **_

_**Everyone screamed their replies but unlike the others I just stood there smiling up at that amazing lead singer. He moved onto the first song of the 'Set The World On Fire' album, New religion. Again eruptions spung from the crowd but still I stood and smiled. I hung on to the barrier just watching and sometimes I sang along. The songs carried on going from one to the next ut the strange thing was every few miniutes Andy Six would just glance at me sometimes stare. I would just smile and sometimes wave. One time he grinned at me, even though I hadnt grinned for a long long time, it was contagious so I had to respond. He had seemed shocked after that so I decided not to do it again incase I scared him off. I still wonder from this day how the band manage to get such meanings into such great lyrics. Thats one of the things I love most about Black Veil Brides. Whatever they have been through they have been strong enough to write it down in lyrics and then sing it to the world. I also love their individuality, the way they don't care what people think. They just want to be themselves and that is what helps me get through school, knowing that the band got through what im going through so why can't I. We may not be the same but we have the same problem's. I'm sure many people think the same as I do about the band but the rest... it appears they just like their music for the beats or they just like them for their looks. I have met many people who would like to be with the lead singer. Be able to be in his arms, but to me looks arent everything. It is true I would like to be with someone who is good looking but if I am being honest at this moment, everyone says I don't deserve someone like that because I am different so noone will ever accept me. I put my head down, because Andy Six kept glancing at me I didnt want to be the centre of attention. He would see me crying and probably might laugh at me for being so stupid. I let the tears fall as hair cascaded around my face concealing my emotions. Suddenly a loud bang came from the stage. I looked up shocked but knew my mistake once I had seen what at was happening. Andy Six was looking at me... he looked sad but then he saw my face now he looked really upset. He jumped off the stage and as soon as he had I looked back down. I was just stood there head down and tears rolling down my face when I realized footsteps were getting closer. I didnt want to look up at who it was. I was scared. Who would care about me? As far as I know... noone, not even my parents. Something pushed my hair out of the way of my face. I jumped back shocked, thinking someone was about to throw a punch in my face. I heard scuffling as I fell. Presuming that was people moving out of the way, I was right once I had landed I looked up to see faces staring down at me. None of them I knew except one, the one of my idol. THE Andy Six. He stood over me like the rest of the crowd, but he was different. He looked sad almost apologetic but everyone else they were laughing at me. I stood up and brushed myself off, I walked past the lead singer and retook my place at the barrier waiting for the concert to start back up again. Andy moved back to his post on stage with the band giving him strange looks. The crowd returned to their normal places too, except this time they made fun of me. Calling me names, pushing me about. I was ready to cry again, even strangers thought I was worthless. I was waiting for the music to begin but it never came. I found out why when Andy spoke into his micrphone.**_

_**Andy- "You know guys, I wrote my songs about how the bad things in life are just obsticles in the way and one day it will all stop. I wrote them about no matter how much people treat you like another piece of gum at the bottom of their shoe you have to be strong and stick up for your self." Everyone was cheering and screaming his name. Now he looked angry. **_

_**"I never wrote my songs about treating people like dirt, I never wrote about if someone was upset you just ignored them and I never wrote about treating people like their gum on the bottom of your shoe. I NEVER! So please I would like to know why my so called "fans" are treating probably my biggest fan of all like dirt? Everyone who has just been disgraceful to such a girl who I can see has been through a hell of a lot and doesnt deserve a bit of it is not a fan of mine. You do not listen to the meanings of my music. It is a disgrace to have people like you at my concerts." Everyone was silent. Noone said a word. It was then that I realized everone had treated me like dirt... everyone. Only the band had understood. I cried to myself again but since it was silent it seemed loud. I jumped over the barrier and onto the stage. I stood infront of Andy and I let out my thoughts at that very moment.**_

_**Scarletti- "Thank you. You are the only one who has ever stuck up for me. You are the only one who has ever cared, not even my parents. That's why after this concert I planned on running away, but after all this after I saw how many people really hated me after not adressing me in here. I have realized I don't belong on this planet. I dont belong at all. So thank you Andy. You are now my one and only friend." I walked off the stage leaving a dumb struck Andy. Just as I was about to reach the doors, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I stood still not knowing who it was although I kind of had a hunch.**_

_**Andy- "If you leave now, you will leave with a hell of alot of grief. So im going to make a deal with you. If you come with us where you will have friends and people who can learn to love you, you can be happy but if you leave you will live an unhappy life always reflecting back on this day. If you come with me I can help you forget. You will forget your grief and will never feel it again. I promise." **_

_**I turned round to him and saw him smile.**_

_**Scarletti- "Would you really take me in? Would someone really care for me? Would someone really learn to love me?" **_

_**Andy- Yes, Yes and im absouloutly positive." **_

_**I grinned wide and hugged him tightly.**_

_**Scarletti- "Oh thank you so much. I will never know how to make this up to you, for taking me in and for being willing to help."**_

_**Andy- "I know how, you can go out on a date with me. Tommorow to be exact so there thats me owed."**_

_**I giggled slightly.**_

_**Scarletti- "Stop messing with me, Ive been messed about far too much. Please dont be joking."**_

_**Andy- " I promise im not, I want to learn more about you. I want to take away your pain. I want to hold a beautiful girl like you in my arms."**_

_**He hugged me tighter and tighter and then let me go only to grab my hand and pull me backstage leaving the curious, unpitied crowd behind. The band was backstage and they greeted me with sorrowful filled faces. **_

_**Andy- "Hey guys, weve got a new recruit. She will be joining us and I know what your going to say, but I dont want to hear it. Shes just like me but a few years later, she doesnt know what she has to live for and she has no one to care and love her. Thats what were going to do. Were going to look after her and make her forget all her sad memories, well not forget but make them fade. She deserves a good life and at the minuite shes not living one. So she will from now on. What do you say guys?" **_

_**I looked at Andy, tears filling my eyes. How could such a wonderful man care about a sad girl like me? Why does he care? The guys looked me up and down but I couldnt tell what they were thinking, there faces were blank. The guys huddled up together and Andy gave me a reasurring nudge. The guys came towards me and Andy which made me hide behind his back.**_

_**Andy- "Hey there not going to hurt you, their not like that"**_

_**I stepped out from behind Andy's back again to face the music.**_

_**Ashley- "Welcome aboard sister"**_


	2. My First Everything

_**After introducing myself and talking about me to the band, Andy took me to his room on the tour bus and started sorting out the sleeping arrangements. I sat on the bed and plonked my bag down next to me.**_

_**Andy- "So i'm thinking since your a guest you get to sleep on the bed, its only fair"**_

_**Scarletti- "No, no, no, no, no. Your the rockstar and im not letting you get cramps from sleeping on the floor. Im sleeping on the floor thats final." **_

_**Andy gave a big sigh obviously showing he wasnt happy with this arrangement, then I started getting scared when I saw the look that started appearing on his face.**_

_**Scarletti- "Ok, what are you thinking now?"**_

_**Andy- "Well I dont like the arrangement we have because its not fair so I guess we could either both sleep on the floor or the bed. I mean it is a double bed after all. Plus it would be pretty stupid to have us both sleep on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed up there."**_

_**Andy said the last sentence with a smirk, but. I sighed loudly.**_

_**Scarletti- "Ok we will both sleep on the bed, but only because I dont want my favourite rockstar getting neck cramp and a cold from sleeping on the floor"**_

_**Andy grinned big, and when I say big I mean huge. I guess this is a victory for him. I mean I have no trouble sleeping in the same bed as him but we arent even freinds and even Andy said he didnt want to be. He said he wanted to love me so Im going to give him a chance. I was deep in thought until Andy piped up.**_

_**Andy- "Plus we both need to be ship shape for our first date tommorow." **_

_**He grinned... huge.**_

_**Scarletti- "Wait you actually meant that. Hey never mind our first date this is going to be my first date EVER" **_

_**My mind was bubbling over, but that stopped when Andy's grin (Which I thought couldnt possibly get bigger) got bigger.**_

_**Andy- "So im basically going to be your first date ever"**_

_**Scarletti- "Well yeah, noone has ever wanted to be my freind before never mind boyfreind"**_

_**He looked shocked but why its pretty easy to believe. His face turned grim and sad.**_

_**Scarletti- "Whats the matter? You look like someone died."**_

_**Andy- "So you have never had a freind? Never had a boyfreind? I don't understand, I feel like you should have loads of freinds and I feel like I should be your... never mind."**_

_**Scarletti- "Look, you, my idol have done enough for me but what makes you think you could do more? What more do you want to do?"**_

_**Andy- "This"**_

_**Scarletti- "Andy I don't under..."**_

_**He cut me off with a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close. His lips soft and rough on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my hands in his hair. I parted my lips slightly and he gladly took the invitation and when our tounges touched, sparks flew. I would have gladly carried on until Andy pulled his face from mine. **_

_**Andy- "And that was your first kiss"**_

_**Scarletti- "Woah... I understand now"**_

_**He chuckled at my response and sighed when I rested my head on his shoulder.**_

_**Andy- "Scarletti, can I ask you something?"**_

_**Scarletti- " Yes ofcourse."**_

_**Andy- "Be the girl I sing my songs to? Be the air I breath to sing? Be mine?"**_

_**I was shocked and happy. I hadnt been so happy for such a long time. I wanted this happiness to last and I knew what answer I would give to have that happiness.**_

_**Scarletti- "Yes, I would give anything to be yours. You make me happy when noone else possibly could. I want to be yours as much as I want you to be mine. Yes."**_

_**We stood and smiled at each other. Then he lowered his head down to mine to steal another breathtaking kiss. Our lips were about to collide when a knock came from the door. Me and Andy lept apart from each other. The guys didnt know yet. Andy gave me a look as if to say shall we? I nodded. We shall.I sat back casually on the bed and Andy went to open the door. Jinxx burst through and turned to Andy. **_

_**Jinxx- "Hey man, what took you so long to open the door?"**_

_**Andy turned beet red.**_

_**Andy- "I was... previously occupied."**_

_**He glanced towards me, as did Jinxx.**_

_**A grin broke out on Jinxx's face and he turned back for the door.**_

_**Jinxx- "Were just about to leave for the diner down the road, you have 10 minuites."**_

_**As soon as Jinxx was out of hearing range Andy slammed the door. I burst out into laughter and Andy just watched me. **_

_**Andy- "Wait for it."**_

_**I stopped laughing and thats when it happened.**_

_**Ashley- "ANDY AND SCARLETTI WERE IN THERE MAKING OUT!"**_

_**Me and Andy burst out laughing and still were when the herratic banging came from the door. Andy and I were on the floor laughing so Andy had to reach up and unlock the door. Luckily he knew what was coming so he rolled out of the way before the door wacked him in the head. The door had swung open and there stood a dumbstruck Ashley with a snickering Jinxx, Jake and CC behind him.**_

_**Ashley- "Damn man when were you going to tell me about this?" **_

_**Andy- "Dude I... was going back... for... a second round when... Jinxx... walked in. I would... have told you after."**_

_**Andy said this laughing it was so funny watching him that I started laughing more. I thought I was going to die. I havent laughed in so long. **_

_**Ashley- "Oh. Well we leave in 5 im starving."**_

_**Jake- "You always are"**_

_**Ashley- "Well at least I can fit into my leather pants after eating pizza"**_

_**Jake- "Hey dont bring that up infront of girls. Man thats so not cool"**_

_**The arguement faded as Ashley shut the door and walked away.**_

_**Andy stood up and held out his hand to help me. I grabbed it and stood up. I walked to my bag and decided to change quickly. I pulled out my black skinny jeans, the ones with the rips in them and then pulled out my skeleton tee. I walked to the bathroom and quickly changed only to realize my skeleton tee had 2 rips on eiither side of the sleeves, I liked the change though it looked kinda... sexy. Perfect. I then pulled on my knee high converse and walked out. Andy wasnt in the room so obviously he was in the main room with the guys. I quickly put a thick line of eyeline round my eyes and placed a dark lipstick on my lips just leaving my hair to do. Because my hair was long and had short bits at the top I knew only one thing was to be done to match the look. I puffed up the top abit and spiked out the long bits. I then put on my netting gloves which were elbow long and put a little red bow in my hair. I looked in the floor length mirror and was fascinated by the change. Never had I looked like this. I walked out of the bedroom. I walked into the main room and everyone looked at me. Their eyes were popping out of their heads and their tounges were just about to roll out of their mouths.**_

_**Scarletti- "Your going to catch flies boys, come on lets go."**_

_**Ashley- "Please let me escort"**_

_**Ashley rushed up towards and held out his arm.**_

_**CC- "No let me"**_

_**I looked over at Andy who was fuming even though his eyes were full of lust and amazement. **_

_**Scarletti- "Ok, ok ive made my descision" **_

_**Andy now looked down. I could tell he was sad.**_

_**Scarletti- "Andy, come on. My boyfreind must escort me."**_

_**Andy looked up and grinned. He practically ran up to me and pulled me into the circle of his arms. He crushed his lips to mine hardly giving me time to recover from his rush to get his hands on me. His lips were eager as were his hands with were roaming up and down my back.**_

_**Ashley- "Hey, come on share."**_

_**Andy abruptly broke the kiss and turned his head towards Ashley and growled loudly.**_

_**Andy- "Mine, she's all mine"**_

_**Everyone backed away from us and Andy planted a kiss on my lips only to put mini kisses on my neck.**_

_**CC- "Oooooo, he's marking her" **_

_**I was just about to ask what he meant when Andy reached a weak point in my neck and began sucking on it biting it tenderly. I moaned quietly. The boys mouths popped open and gasped. After a few seconds of Andy doing this he stopped and let go. His eyes were alight and looked like they were ready to ravage me. **_

_**Andy- "Lets go before I decide to mark her in other places."**_

_**I gasped and blushed. We passed a small mirror on the way out of the tour bus and saw what CC had meant by marking me. Andy had left a love bite on my neck. That was a first too. I'll give him one of those later I think. Once I had hopped out of the tour bus Andy wrapped an arm casually around my shoulders leaving me to wrap an arm around his waist. He grinned and looked down at me. **_

_**Andy- "You look hot tonight, didnt think you had it in you."**_

_**Scarletti- "Neither did I. Never have I looked like this. It's a first."**_

_**Andy- "There's a first for everything right?"**_

_**I smiled and nodded, hugging him from the side and kissing him on the cheek.**_

_**Everything was great. I was loving the new life, it was perfect.**_

_**We reached the dinerand the guys were getting some pretty weird stares which I wasnt happy about but guys were looking at me just like Andy did. Andy's grip tightened around my shoulders. He noticed too and he was getting jealous. We sat in a large booth in the corner of the diner and waited for the servers. I scanned the diner and saw a table across the room full of girls... looking at Andy. It then seemed the pack leader dressed in a pink top and skirt wearing high heels and with an extra dose of make-up overload was walking over here.**_

_**Scarletti- "Guys, we've got visitors."**_

_**The guys looked over at the girls and Andy rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. **_

_**Andy- "Fakes"**_

_**He had said that under his breath as the girls made their last steps and we all sat there snickering. **_

_**Pack leader- "Hey, im tina. Want to hook up some time."**_

_**She said directly towards Andy. He looked stunned, I just looked down. Ofcourse he would go for her. Im nothing, im just a loser. Andy put his arm around my waist and put me on his lap.**_

_**Andy- "Please? Why would I hook up with you fakes when I have my angel right here"**_

_**I looked at the girls whos eyes were popping out of their heads. Then tina recovered.**_

_**Tina- "Well if you ever want a REAL girl to have fun with just give me a call."**_

_**Scarletti- "Why would he want to have fun with you when he can have all the fun he wants with me"**_

_**With that I turned to Andy and whispered for him to follow her plan. Andy crushed his lips to mine and clashed our tounges together. He turned me round so both my legs were on either side of him and he wrapped my arms round his neck he put his hands into my hair and pulled it whilst he made his way to my weak spot on my neck. He began sucking on it and I moaned. Tina stomped her perfectly high heeled shoe on the floor and walked away. I jumped off of Andy and onto the booth bench.**_

_**Andy- "No, no, no, no. I need you to hide something for me"**_

_**Scarletti- "What?"**_

_**He sat me back on his lap and I understood.**_

_**Scarletti- "Oh... Now I understand." **_

_**I stood up though and handed him my jacket.**_

_**Scarletti- "Use this to hide Andy Biersack Jr for now but if I dont go to the ladies room you wont just have that to hide" **_

_**I walked to the ladies room and... done my buisness, but when I came out of the cubicle I was surprised to see the Fake Gang there.**_

_**Tina- "Well look who we have here, its the maggot that stole my man"**_

_**Scarletti- "Your man. Im sorry but hes the one that asked me out."**_

_**Tina kicked me in the stomach which sent me hurtling to the ground.**_

_**Tina- "He is mine, hand him over or else."**_

_**Even though I was in pain I still croaked it out. She and her pups could bring as much beatings as she likes. I got beat every day at high school. I can endure it now.**_

_**Scarletti- " I won't hand him over. I'll take the or else."**_

_**Within seconds I had 3 pairs of high heel shoes kicking me and beating me. They beat me and beat me until the scream I had been holding in burst out my mouth.**_

_**I screamed louder than I ever had before. Someone kicked me in the face and I screamed again. **_

_**Tina- "Shut up! Someone will hear."**_

_**The door banged open and there stood Andy my saviour.**_

_**Andy- "Yeah someone did hear. He pushed the girls out the way and pushed Tina against the wall and started shouting.**_

_**Andy- "Don't touch her! She's been through enough she doesnt need people like you who are crazed over famous people to beat her because she's with me! Understand? You come anywhere near us again and im going straight to the police. You will not hurt the girl I love!"**_

_**With that Tina's eyes widened and the tears stopped flowing. She and her gang ran out of the place and Andy rushed to my side. I was shocked, had he really said he loved me.**_

_**Andy- "Stay awake babe, please... I love you" **_

_**With that confirmed I slipped into the darkness, which had been threatening to take me this whole time, with a grin on my lips. **_


End file.
